The invention relates to a composition that contains the most potent combination of nutrients which have been focused to assist in the struggle with memory loss, dementia and Alzheimers disease.
The advanced formulation is designed to promote healthy memory and provide optimal neuro protection.
Many studies have been conducted in Europe and in the United States on the effects of individual natural supplements on the brain and the advanced memory formulation embodied by the crucial combinations of ingredients has proven very promising in maintaining healthy memory and providing optimal neuro protection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an unique and superior formulation which allows individuals improve, maintain and enhance memory. It is also a design to prevent and treat dementia and Alzheimers disease.
The key to the unique formulation is a combination of specific vitamins, minerals, herbs and nutrients. These essential components in the amounts provided uniquely contribute to improved memory and neuro health maintenance.
The formulation contains Phosphatidylserine, Phosphatidylcholine, CoEnzyme Q10, Alpha Lipoic Acid, Vinpocetine, Acetyl-L-Carnitine, Ginkgo Biloba, Blueberry and Spinach extracts, as well as other ingredients and healthy filler ingredients.
The formulation is preferably delivered in capsule form at 8 capsules per day.